


Cold English Weather

by orphan_account



Series: Dad McLennon Drabbles [1]
Category: The Beatles
Genre: Beatles - Freeform, Cynthia Lennon - Freeform, Fluff, John Lennon - Freeform, M/M, McLennon, julian lennon - Freeform, paul mccartney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dad McLennon with Julian





	Cold English Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU one shot. Paul and Linda don't meet, neither do John and Yoko.

For some odd reason, the cold English weather didn't stop Paul from wanting to go outside. Which is why he was up at the crack of fucking dawn pulling on a warm sweater and climbing on top of John. 

"Paul get off of me," John mumbles, trying to push Paul off. His voice was rough and he pulled the blanket up to his shoulders. Paul simply chuckles and peppers John's cheek with kisses, his scruff tickling the skin. 

"Come on luv, we can't just lay around all day" Paul states, pulling the blanket off his boyfriends body. 

"Oh fuck off its freezing!" John whines, curling up and shaking. 

"Well if you were to get up and get dressed, you wouldn't be cold" Paul mumbles, sitting on the edge of the bed and running his fingers through John's shaggy auburn hair. Right then, they both look up as they hear feet pounding against the floor. Suddenly Paul and John are both tackled by a ball of fur. Paul chuckles as Martha licks his face and wags her tail (which ends up hitting Johns face). John sits up and grabs his glasses, smiling as his vision comes into focus seeing Paul and Martha. 

"I guess I have two excited fur balls to take care of today" John teases, kissing Paul's cheek. Paul simply ignores the joke John makes and scratches Martha's head. 

"Maybe we should take Martha for a walk" Paul commented, with a hopeful tone. John glances at him, seeing two pairs of puppy eyes staring back at him and immediately gave in. He nodded with a soft 'okay' and Paul instantly jumped up, kissed John's forehead and mumbled many thank yous. John smiles and starts getting ready while Paul was running around with Martha. John pulled a sweater over his head and chuckled hearing Martha bark with Paul in the kitchen. John honestly thinks Paul still acts like an overly excited 16 year old in an almost 30 year old body. His thoughts are interrupted by a loud bark from Martha. He puts on a jacket and runs downstairs to see an eager Paul. 

"Ready to go?" Paul asks as soon as he sees John.  
John chuckles and nods "I'm ready, but you'll freeze out there if you go out wearing just a sweater." He grabs a heavy coat as Paul blushes and starts helping him put on his jacket. Martha patiently waits by the door, tail wagging with her tongue hanging out. John grins and scratches her head, opening up the door to the farmland outside their home. She rushes out and runs around, barking happily. The two men chuckled  and intertwine hands as they step out into the open farm land. Martha runs back to her owner noticing the ball that Paul had taken out of his pocket. He smiles at her eagerness and throws it outwards.  
"That was weak" John comments nudging his boyfriend's side.  
"Bugger off" Paul replies, smiling at John.  
After a moment Paul says, "Y'know Julian's coming over today".  
"Fuck I forgot about that" John mumbles, gripping the bridge of his nose. John and Cynthia had been divorced for over 4 years now, and there wasn't much bad blood between them, but John always had trouble reconciling with his son. Which is why Cynthia made Julian and John spend more time together. So Julian would be spending a week at the quiet Scottish farm. This would also be the first time that Julian would be visiting after the pair had told him about their relationship.  
"You need to talk to your son love, he needs a father in his life" Paul mumbles, wrapping his arm around John's waist.  
"I know, but I can't seem to connect with him like you" John replies, with a hopeless tone in his voice. Julian fully understood that Paul and his father were together and Julian didn't mind whatsoever. He had always looked up to Paul in his life, and now that means he gets to see Paul more often.  
"Darling, you're his father, he loves you." Paul kisses his temple, holding him closer. John hums in response as they start walking back towards their house with Martha trailing behind them.  
——————-  
After Cynthia had dropped off Julian, John was already stressing. He felt like he was going to pass out as Julian played with Martha, with the fur ball (the dog, not lumber jack Paul) happily licking his face.  
"Relax" Paul whispered into John's ear, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before sitting down next to Julian.  
"Dad, can you play some music?" Julian asks, looking at his father with hopeful eyes.  
John visibly relaxes slightly and nods, putting an Elvis record on.  
The three begin catching up with each other's lives and Paul and John can't help but smile as Julian excitedly talks about school and the friends he's been making. Paul took notice of John, who looked more comfortable with his son as they laughed and played. 

The week had seemingly flown by with many days spent out in the surrounding farmland or teaching Julian how to play guitar- something Paul was entirely too eager about. 'The beginning of the second generation of Beatles' Paul had said with John replying 'we're not that old you git.' Honestly, John was excited that Julian was interested in music, and his chest tightened whenever he saw Paul teaching Julian. If John could only keep one memory for the rest of his life, it would be that moment, where his boyfriend and son bonded over the beauty of music.  
On the last night of Julian's stay, they all had a nice dinner, that John had no part in because, in all honesty, he was shit at cooking. They had packed up the food and went out to the open field to enjoy the last days of decent weather before being plunged into cold. It was a beautiful night, and the three boys ate with small conversation while feeding Martha every once in a while.  
As they finished their meals Julian piped up, his soft voice uneasy. "Paul? Can I ask you something?"  
John and Paul gave each other a quick glance before Paul replies, "You can ask me anything Jules."  
The boy smiles in response, before asking "Well, you and Da have been together for a long time, and I was wondering if you're like my second dad?" His innocence made John's heart burst and Paul looked at the boy with a soft smile "If you want me to be your second dad, then yes."  
Julian beams at Paul's words "Can I call you Papa then?" His hopeful voice could make John break down into tears.  
"Of course you can Julian" Paul responds with tears in his eyes. Julian jumps into Paul's arms and gives him a hug, with the biggest smile on his face. Paul hugs him back, looking at John with tears streaming down his own face. John knew Paul had always wanted to be a father, but he never thought his own son would see Paul as a father. This was probably the happiest moment of his life.  
Paul kisses Julian's head as they let go and started gathering their things. John laughs as Paul gave a piggy back ride to Julian on their walk back. 

While tucking him into his bed, Julian hugged Paul again.  
"Goodnight Papa, I love you" he mumbles, yawning and smiling.  
Paul hugs him back "I love you too Jules."  
He shuts off the light and gently closes the door, turning around to face John. John smiles, leading him back to their bedroom as Paul starts crying.  
"What's wrong luv" John asks, running his fingers over Paul's knuckles.  
"I'm just happy" Paul says while laughing, "I just can't believe Julian wants me to be his dad."  
John gently wipes the tears off of Paul cheeks and kisses his forehead.  
"You're not mad about that, are you? I probably should've asked you first" Paul mumbles.  
"Hell no I'm not mad. It makes me so happy, we're officially a family Paulie" John responds, starting to cry himself.  
"God we're so emotional" Paul laughs out, wrapping his arms around John's neck. John nods in return, gently kissing his boyfriends lips. 

The next morning Paul was gathering Julian's things and making him breakfast when Cynthia arrived. John and Cynthia sat on the couch, waiting for Julian to eat.  
"Y'know Julian wants to call Paul Papa. He asked last night and thinks of Paul as his second dad" John confesses with a soft voice, afraid that Cynthia would yell.  
"Oh my god...finally!" Cynthia says cheerily.  
"Wait I thought you'd be upset by that" John replied utterly confused.  
"I would never be upset, idiot. Julian has been accidentally calling Paul dad for weeks now!"  
John started back at her in shock.  Julian comes tumbling in moments later, giving his mom a hug. "Hi mum!" Julian half-yells.  
She hugs her son back giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
As Julian and Cynthia leave, Julian gives both John and Paul a hug "Bye Papa, bye Dad"  
Paul responds smiling "Bye Jules, we'll see you soon okay?"  
Julian nods in reply and walks out to the car. John wraps an arm around Paul's shoulders. Julian looks out the window and waves as their car drives off, leaving John and Paul alone. Paul subconsciously smiles and kisses John's cheek "I'm glad Julian came"  
John smiles "me too, Papa" he teases as Paul hits his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is probably shit but I needed dad McLennon in my life okay? I also did this while avoiding studying for finals :-)


End file.
